


And Now You DIE!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Watch Your Back! [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Chase (TV 2010), FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020), Gotham (TV), Jeller (fandom), Repata (fandom), Strike Back (TV), Tell Me A Story (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Reade, Bilingual Zapata, Blackmail, CHASE TV, CIA, Cabal, EDGAR READE IS NOT DEAD!, F/M, FBI, Foreign Crime Syndicate, Love Un-Dying, M/M, Madeline Burke - Freeform, Strike Back TV, Venganza, gotham tv, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Eastern European criminals wage war on members of theNYO's CIRG. The US Marshals, NYPD,  DEA, CIA, and NSAstand with them to take them down. Is MADELINE BURKEsomehow involved?





	1. It Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [london_calling221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_calling221/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [DaniRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [Philyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philyra/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson arrives at Reade and Zapata's condo, with some  
potentially devastating news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short drabble to begin the weekend, as I have some other  
fandoms I want to address before Monday. Team Rapata/Repata: DND  
(DO NOT DESPAIR!) We have many chapters to get through
> 
> Gatita is Galinda Natasha Reade Zapata

“Hey, P! You’re just in time to help me get her down.”

Paterson stands where she is in the doorway, with a distant look in her eyes…  
a vacant look…and tears?

“Hey, Blondie…hello!? Some help?

Still nothing from Paterson, though she does come further into the condo.

“Tasha...”

“Yeah…Gatita, PLEASE, baby-what’s the matter with you, Girl? Paterson!!?”

“Reade…”

“He’ll be here for lunch about 1…can you be any WEIRDER? You’re scaring me."

“Reade…they got…they…?”

“NO! Reade will be here at 1…he said so! WHO got him? How…HOW!

Gatita, frightened by her Mother’s shout, and sensitive to the vibes in the room, bursts into  
tears.

“We think…the Eastern Europeans…I can’t be sorrier, Tasha-I’m…SHATTERED.”

Kneeling beside the wailing Mother and Child, Paterson adds her voice to the symphony  
of abject despair.


	2. Roll Them ALL UP AT ONCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bombing which 'claimed the life' of FBI  
AD Edgar Reade was staged by the New York  
OFC of the FBI, and The CIA, who both want the  
Eastern Europe Gangsters off the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading WATCH YOUR BACK; the two stories are  
following some of the same arcs (a technique I'm exploring)  
time frames at in which certain events happen will most  
likely differ

At the New York Office:

Paterson eye-signals Rich, then announces to her lab team that she's going  
on break. She walks slowly, so that Rich, who left a minute after she did, can catch  
up.

Drawing close, he whispers under his breath: "We're good. I have the servers that vid is  
stored on, AND the cloud storage file (Roy's). You?"

"I have his home system and Tasha's monitoring that. Jane has eyes on both the  
MMA goons. Brianna has ears on the EEs (Eastern Europeans)...MADELINE is in this  
somewhere, I can feel it."

"Did someone loop-in Keaton?"

"Zapata did. After they set the meet, we take them all. Coordinated sweep."

"Damn, she's a good actress, that one."

"We're 'naming' her now?" To Rich's confused expression, she clarifies, "she's  
no longer 'the one who shall not be named', or is she."

"We can name her now-YOU just did, moments ago...should I call a medic? Do you feel  
confused, light-headed-unable to focus?" If Paterson didn't know him better, she'd be  
fooled by the genuine look of contrived concern on his chubby face.

Rich stops and moves so that he can lean against the wall. "What the hell am I forgetting?  
I...There was something I wanted to ask...O, snap! Tall, Dark and Gorgeous is ready for this  
next bit?"

"READE is indeed ready...YOUR question should be 'am I gonna have all of the spyware that I  
need to have uploaded complete by 1800, so that I can rush home and mount Paterson and  
do my part in this baby-making enterprise?' See, you TDH and Zapata in a three way, that is NOT.  
EVER GONNA HAPPEN-NO possibility."

"You don't KNOW that for 1000% CERTAIN", Rich protests.

"Come on, Simple Simon...Time's wastin', and Paterson's OVULATIN'...that kinda rhymes..."


	3. It's COMING TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NY CIRG and Anti Terrorism offices of the FBI,  
The NYPD, US Marshals, and Section 20 work to  
discover those responsible for the attempt on  
Edgar Reade's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTHAM, STRIKE BACK, CHASE TV AND FBI added to the fandoms

Stiffly, and a little painfully, Edgar Reade navigates the short hallway of the Marshals Service safe-  
house to the medium-sized bathroom. After relieving himself, he examines the somewhat haggard  
visage reflection back from the mirror over the sink...there's a butterfly bandage over his left eye,  
and that same eye is reddened from the debris particles of the blast. His left ear is a little bit  
scorched; all in all except for his contused left knee, he's in pretty good shape.

As per Patterson, his would be assassins took the bait: FBI and NYPD surveillance on THEIR surveillance  
verified that, as of yesterday, based on the 'chatter', whoever contracted the hit is satisfied that he's  
no longer 'in play'. In his conversation with the Supervising Marshal for the tri-state area, Mike MacConnell,  
the Chief Deputy relayed that he has his best team on the case, including one well-known to the FBI AD:  
ALLISON KNIGHT. Her team consists of Brandford Wallace, Kyle Lorains, Carlos Ybarra, Jason Mara, Ken Yoi,  
Annie Frost and Marco Martinez (on loan from The Houston, Texas office), and Jefferson "Jeff" Dorcans.  
"These are the creme of the Marshals' service, at least the ones not on other cases. You lean on them, they won't  
let you down..Marshal Yoi is already linked in with your Agent Patterson to assist on tech as needed."

"AD"

"Acting"

"Don't worry about your family, they're secure. I have Chazal and Scola, Pacifico and March on round the clock  
at your condo. Agents Bell, Zidan, and Emily Ryder are running down leads. NYPD has Jim Gordon as lead detective  
for the duration.

"We still have no idea who's responsible-WHICH Eastern Europe mob?"

"I'd lead with that, Reade," Weller chides him gently.

"Right...right...keep JANE out of it, Man-I MEAN IT-now that she's expecting...y'know..."

"She's in the lab with Patterson.

"Oh, one thing...The Director is considering bringing in Section 20, because of the international dynamic.  
He wants my input, which I haven't given, because of the...that shit with Damien Scott..." Weller lets the sentence trail  
off.

"With foreign threats, Section 20 knows their business. All hands, right?"

"I'd say so. Tash really sold the 'oh my poor husband' with Patterson...I almost didn't catch myself; was seconds away  
from yelling _SCENE!_ ." Reade can picture him grinning on the other end of the line.

"She's experienced UC. Have you seen Gatita?"

Weller is apologetic, promises to get by the Reade-Zapata condo soonest, and signs off.

As he's about to depart the NYO, Patterson hurries out of her lab, waving her arms. "We know who's  
behind move against Reade...well partially". At her workstation, she points out the flashing icon to  
the Acting AD. "KAZak cartel. Ties to Yugoslav and Belarus. For the last two-three years, they've been locked in  
a death struggle with POLEKNAR, out of Greece. The KAZ pulled ahead early this year, and they have designs on the  
Columbian and Mexican ecstasy markets. I can't find any motivation for Buris Vasko, The KAZ' leader, to attack a high-level  
Bureau head, and so Rich did a deeper dive, and discovered...DISCOVERED...??

Rich, startled out of his stupor, exclaims "RIGHT! RIGHT! This is all one guy and a dozen or so of his MMA buds: LEXOR ROY."

One of the lab techs asks "THE MMA #1 LIGHT-HEAVYWEIGHT CONTENDER Lexor Roy?"

"The same. There's chatter about EE gangs placing operatives within the MMA over the past two, three years."

"Bookmaking?", comments Weller.

"And the pay-per-view is in the millions," Patterson adds.

"OK...get into Roy, and Vasko. If Roy is 'rogue', that could be a wedge between them. Good work, as usual."

+++++++++

Zapata's on her way to pick up Nat when he FBI-issued cellphone rings. "Tasha Zapata"

"Agent Zapata-we have your Daughter."

Zapata immediately activates the speaker feature on her personal iPhone. "Who is this?"

"Your daughter is wearing a dark pink one piece sleeping outfit, some white and pink mittens on her feet and  
hands. She carries a blue paci-fier around her neck; also a-nother in her hand. Also blue, with small animals.  
Do you have doubts, Agent Zapata of the CIA?"

Forcing herself to be calm, all the while her mind screaming _MY BABY! MY BABY!_ , Tasha keeps her  
voice as steady as he can. "No. No doubts."

"Good (pronounced GUT). Do exactly as we say. Any deviation will result in us having to do something we  
don't want to do. Your old friend, Lexor Roy, would like to see you."

**A small screen opens on Patterson's computer screen, and Zapata's voice comes through**  
**clearly on the attached speakers: "EVERY ONE QUIET!", she yells....******

** ** **"I'm listening"** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"Drop your cell phone, and that nice .40 caliber pistol of yours, into the garbage bin on the sidewalk. You have  
ten seconds. We are watching you. I recommend that you not try to signal. GO!"** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"Done"** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** ** **Stuart! Rich! You two are on this, and only this! Tasha Zapata is going to be TAKEN! Call Weller,**  
**and Jane...Brianna-get Reade on the phone!********** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** **"Your GPS is being programmed remotely. Technology, eh? Follow it to the letter; you have three hours to arrive at  
the destination on your scree."** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **


	4. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has Zapata, whom he's beaten and raped.
> 
> At the location he's holding her, KAZak (NY) leader Leenor  
Masko, Roy's uncle, re-iterates that he (Roy) should tread  
lightly as HIS boss Buris Vasko, wants no complications  
with their plans. CIA works the case, and the Stuart's CIRG with  
a lead from Section 20 get closer to breaking the case
> 
> Vasko warns Masko to maintain control over his nephew

Tasha Zapata jerks awake, still chained to the bed that she's lying on. She's bruised and sore below, and  
her jaw ached, from where Roy had struck her. She turns her mind away from the memory of the beating;  
he must have raped her after drugging her

Roy himself makes in appearance an hour or two later, unlocking her handcuff and handing her a tray with  
food on it. "What did you put in it"? she asks

"Not a thing, Angel. Eat up. You're gonna need your strength"

"Why? I can't fight you if I'm not conscious. That's your act now? Doing women who aren't awake so that they  
can't criticize your performance?"

"Ha! You know your DAMN SELF that my fucking performance is always about it! And that BROTHER you're fucking?  
You won't never see him again, or his weak ass sex game. See, I knew it when I met you: a stone freak for that alternate  
type sex. Just admit it, Gurl: Mr Vanilla is too mainstream for you-not 'wild-side enough"

“All that you can take off of me is sex. Reade has all of me-my heart, my soul, my body, my mind-everything I am,  
everything I HAVE-belongs to him. SOLO A EL. (only to him). And he will break your ass when he comes for me"

“By the time I’m finished I’ll have all that and more. My dick is getting hard just thinking about it”

A big, dapper Man, older and distinguished looking, enters the room. His blue eyes sweep over Tasha's  
scantily clad figure, then he looks hard at Lex

“Lexor…a word”

They walk a few feet away from where Tasha's eating, and stop. The new arrival, Leenor Masko, addresses the younger  
man.

“что ты делаешь?” (what do you think you’re doin?)

“мы договорились…” (we agreed…)

“о чем мы договорились?” (what did we agree?)

“говорит по английски” (speak English)

They walk a few more feet away, and Lex spits, “I’m to do whatever the FUCK I want with her unless and  
until it interferes with the mission", Lex argues.

“It’s at that point, Lexor. You’re letting your obsession with this woman cloud your thinking. I shouldn’t have to tell  
you what will happen if anything this trivial were to interfere or compromise my plans in any way. I want to make sure that  
you understand me. I like you; I expect that you will make me lots of money in this MMA nonsense. And you are family;  
I would not want my sister to attend a funeral with the casket lid welded shut…remember poor Fedorov? Have a rest, a spa.  
Think carefully if the risk is worth the reward.” He nods toward Zapata.

“я понимаю, дядя” (I understand, uncle)

“да?” (do you?)

“да?” (yes)

Masko looks at him carefully, then nods. “Alright”

“What are you smirking at, Puta?” Lex snarls at Zapata. "I can dick you down again, wipe that fucking smirk off  
your face...I get it: you're trying to bait me into giving it to you the way you REALLY WANT it; make you cum  
like a bitch, like you did last night"

“How I did even come close to cumming when you took sex off of me while I was not conscious?"

He takes a step forward, one big fist curled into a fist. Then his Uncle’s voice rings through his brain like the bell attached  
to Big Ben: ‘remember poor Fedorov?’…

He turns on his heel and storms out, Zapata’s derisive laughter spurring him on.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mick Hanlon, Jake Keaton’s second, provides the following briefing to his boss: “Our U.C. has verified that KAZak have Agent  
Zapata; we don’t have a location-she’ll have it by tonight, she thinks”

“Tonight doesn’t work; Keaton snaps. “You know the book on these mopes and what their act is. She’s likely been  
raped, and definitely tortured and beaten. This is vendetta”

“She trained for this type scenario: we ALL did” Scanlon reminds him.

The look on Keaton’s face is one that chills Scanlon to his core. “Get outta here, Mike. Don’t come back with  
actionable intel.”

Keaton dials the NYO

“Jake Keaton for AD Reade, Brianna”

“Yes, Deputy Director; connecting you now"

“Jake.”

“We can only verify that the syndicate we thought had her actually did the snatch. So far, that’s all we know”

“I NEED HER BACK, Keaton”. Reade is emphatic.

“Copy. We are on it, and I guarantee we’ll find her”

+++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++

“Got something!”, Stuart announces, excitedly.

Patterson and the rest of the tech team assemble around his workstation. Section 20 reports that they  
have a wounded member of KAZak, in custody. Firefight in Grodno-your friends Porter, Stonebridge, Scott.  
Per this wounded guy Lexor Roy’s uncle, Leenor Maskzo is the ‘guy’ in New York. He’s the one bossing  
the take-over of MMA, and gave the go-ahead on grabbing Agent Zapata. All of this had be approved by the main  
guy, Buris Vasko. They’re working the guy in Grodno for a location, and whatever other details they can get"

“Great work, Stuart…GUYS, we need more! We’ve seen what these assholes are capable of. You’re all doing great,  
if we can dig DEEPER, let’s do that.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CIA surveillance recording. Agent Lena Curran attests to validity of the recording, the voice quality, and the  
identity of the participants.

Telephone conversation intercepted between Buris Vasko, and Leenor Masko. The conversation is in Belarusian.

“Leenor: is Lexor under control? His history with this agent is only valuable if she is healthy enough to rejoin her  
agency. This…obsession your Nephew has…I hear that he raped the woman last night. It is not so much the act itself  
that worries me-after all, women were put on this planet of ours for just purpose, correct? My worry is that she is  
no longer as vulnerable as previously. Lexor nearly struck again this morning, after beating and raping her last night”

“I’ve spoken to him, Mr. Vasko. He understands that further missteps will necessitate strong action”

“He had better, my good friend. He had better"


End file.
